character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyogre (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Kyogre= |-|Primal Kyogre= Summary Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kyogre) is a Water Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Groudon and Rayquaza, Kyogre is a part of the weather trio. Kyogre possesses the ability to expand the oceans. In ancient times, it came into conflict with Groudon, a Pokémon with the ability to expand continents. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C Name: Kyogre Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, their remake Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Sea Basin Pokémon, Super-Ancient Pokémon, Pokémon, Personification of the Seas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Rain and storm), Self-Healing (Via Aqua Ring and Rest), Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice Type moves. | Same as base but to a greater degree, Flight and with the additional ability to completely negate Fire. Attack Potency: Moon level (Groudon's equal) | At least Moon level via this calc Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely around the same speed as its Primal form, perhaps lower) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 6124.33; as fast as Groudon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class (Equal to Groudon) | At least Moon Class (Far stronger after undergoing Primal Reversion) Durability: Moon level (Took hits from Groudon) | At least Moon level Stamina: Quite high (It was able to fight against its rival, Groudon, for days) Range: Extended melee range due to size. Ranges from tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: Blue Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion) Intelligence: High; able to effectively hide from most that attempt to find it within the deep ocean. Weaknesses: Kyogre is weak to Electric and Grass Type moves. Drizzle can't activate when there's harsh sunlight or a mysterious air current enters the battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drizzle:' Summons rain when it starts to battle. The rain strengthens Water Type attacks while also weakening Fire Type attacks during battle; it can also make the moves Hurricane and Thunder more accurate towards the opponent. *'Primordial Sea:' Primal only. Affects weather in the same way as Drizzle only the rain is now so intense that it completely nullifies any Fire Type moves. *'Water Spout: '''Kyogre launches pillars of highly pressurized water at the opponent. *'Origin Pulse: Kyogre's signature move. Kyogre jumps into the air and multiple blue orbs appear all around it. It then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb at the opponent. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. *'''Hydro Pump: Kyogre fires a powerful highly pressurized stream of water from its mouth at the opponent. *'Hyper Beam:' Kyogre fires a destructive beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. Unlike most Pokémon Kyogre lacks the need to recharge afterwards. *'Sheer Cold:' Kyogre generates a blue field of freezing energy that then expands outwards freezing anything in its path. Ice Types are immune. *'Ice Beam:' Kyogre fires an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. This can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. *'Calm Mind:' Kyogre calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. *'Aqua Ring:' Kyogre forms rings of water around itself that slowly heals it over time. *'Ancient Power:' Kyogre manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Kyogre's stats. *'Rest:' Kyogre falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Kyogre asleep for bit however. *'Double-Edge:' Kyogre rams into the opponent harshly. This causes recoil damage to Kyogre however. *'Body Slam:' Kyogre body slams the opponent, possibly paralyzing them. *'Aqua Tail:' Kyogre envelopes its tail in a torrent of water and swings it at the opponent. *'Water Pulse:' Kyogre fires off a sphere of water that may confuse the opponent. *'Muddy Water:' Kyogre sends a wave of murky and muddy water at the opponent, possibly lowering their accuracy. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. *'Scary Face:' Kyogre makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. Key: Base | Primal Gallery Pokémon-Omega-Ruby-Alpha-Sapphire-Concept-Art-Battle-Primal-Groudon-Kyogre-72.jpg Primal-Kyogre-International-Challenge-June-Cover.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5